Never Ending - Klaroline
by Jewelann13
Summary: Caroline is beginning to realize she can no longer deny her feelings for Klaus. But there are complications. What about Tyler, who's away fighting his sire bond to be with Caroline? What will happen while he's away? More importantly, what will happen between Caroline and him when he gets back? In the end, who will Caroline choose?
1. Tease

_Throughout this series of chapters, not all of the time periods and people will be matched up. There could be characters that have previously died in season 1, 2 or 3 that will be involved with people that didn't even come in until season 4, meaning I'm taking out the fact that they died. Just bear with me. _

_Also, if you guys want to see anything happen with any of the characters, or see any events happen, let me know! I'd be happy to put it in. Please send feedback, good or bad it's appreciated! x_

Chapter 1: Tease.

_Klaus stared at Caroline as she walked towards him, her blonde curls bouncing each step while a small curl lay gently on her cheek. _

_Her light pink lips formed a smile around her white perfect teeth. _

_The sun shined directly behind her, causing Klaus' view to be only her. Everything surrounding her was bright white, it was just them. Her beauty was unbelievable. _

_"Hello, love." He smiled to her. "Hi." She replied, her smile still on her face. She raised herself up on her tippy-toes and gently kissed Klaus' cheek. _

Klaus' eyes opened. It was the dream,_ again. _

It had been the same one for three weeks; Caroline teased him with a kiss on the cheek each time. He longed to know what it felt like to feel her lips on his. The warmth of her body pressed against his while her hands scratched at his back.

_Stop._ He thought. He was torturing himself.

Caroline betrayed him. He was supposed to hate her, but it wasn't that easy.

He pulled on a pair of black jeans, leaving the button and zipper undone.

Before he could reach the door, a blonde figure stood in front of him, blocking the doorway.

"I am in no mood for you at the moment, Rebekah." Klaus pushed her aside and walked into the living room. "What the hell happened to you?" Rebekah snapped.

Elijah sat on the couch, reading a book while sipping wine. Klaus took the glass from Elijah's hand when he walked by and fell into the recliner.

"You should learn some manners, Niklaus." Elijah said, not taking his eyes off his book. "Someone fetch Elijah a glass of wine." Klaus yelled to his Hybrids.

"Better." Elijah's eyes hadn't left his book.

"I'm going to the Grill." Rebekah murmured. Her hair was in a side braid with her makeup done nicely. She was obviously going to see Matt. "Ah, I think I'll join you." Klaus smirked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Rebekah frowned, grabbing her car keys. "I'd rather not see you and your human boyfriend up each other's arses," Rebekah's cheeks went red. "But I want coffee, and I'm going." Klaus said, walking past Rebekah and using vampires speed to get into his room. He changed into a dark grey t-shirt and a black jacket.

"What's the real reason you're going?" Elijah asked before Klaus could walk out the front door. "I like their coffee." Klaus sarcastically smiled. "It wouldn't be because of Caroline Forbes, would it?" Elijah said in a flat emotionless voice.

Klaus' smile faded almost immediately. "The little vampire that distracted me while my brother was killed? Honestly Elijah, I didn't think you were that stupid." Klaus growled.

Elijah chuckled before going back to his reading, ignoring Klaus' obvious lies.

**Caroline's POV**

I watched Damon and Elena leave the bar, hand in hand. Bonnie sat across from her at their booth at the Mystic Grill. "I'm so surprised they've made it this long." I frowned. Bonnie turned back towards them as Damon held the door opened for Elena.

"I think they're cute." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my coffee.

I nearly choked when Rebekah Mikaelson walked in. "This place just got a whole lot sluttier." I wrinkled my nose as she walked up and kissed Matt over the grill's bar.

Her blonde hair was braided to the side while she was wearing white pants, a pink ruffled tank top and a white jacket. "And can someone tell her it's not okay to wear white after Labor-" I stopped myself at the sight of Klaus walking through the door.

He took two steps inside before his eyes shifted to be and he immediately stopped moving. I usually received a smile, but I was given a deadly frown. I watched him swiftly turn to his left and take an empty booth.

Bonnie saw me struggling to see him, and turned to see who I was looking at. "And you're complaining about Damon and Elena?" I rolled my eyes. "What about Tyler?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"Tyler bit me. Klaus saved my life!" I said as loud as I could in a whispered tone. "I haven't heard from Tyler in months." Bonnie frowned back at me. "Well if you don't do something now, you might never hear from Klaus again. You both have an eternity and he can ignore you for it all."

I leaned back to put my back on my booth chair

"Come over tonight," stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Tell me everything." She smiled before turning around and leaving the grill.

I took a deep breath before pushing myself up and stepping around the corner to walk to Klaus' table.

A small part of me was pulling me back, but my heart was telling me to _keep walking forward_.


	2. Forgiveness

Chapter Two: Forgiveness.

**Caroline's POV**

I took a deep breath before turning the corner Klaus' booth was on. I was terrified. Klaus was the strongest thing ever created, but I wasn't afraid of that. I knew Klaus would never hurt me.

_I was afraid of losing him._

Klaus always had put me first. Elena had Jeremy, Jenna and Damon. Bonnie was finding her Mom. Matt had work, and was always out of town visiting his Mom in rehab. Tyler wasn't only fighting the sire bond for me; he was doing it for him, and his mother. Even my own mother had work on the top of things she had to worry about.

_I always had Klaus. _

I knew he saw me coming, but he didn't flinch. He stared down at his coffee and today's newspaper spread flat on the table.

I stood at his left side, facing him while I waited for him to look at me.

Again, he didn't flinch.

"You can't ignore me forever." I said as I sat in the seat across from him in his booth.

"Oh but I can try," He waited until he finished his sentence to raise his head and finally look at me. His red lips made an obvious forced smile. "Klaus, please. I'm sorry." My bottom lip slightly quivered.

"You're sorry? You killed my brother, Caroline. You used me and you took away my own brother forever. If you think you can just apologize and it will be okay, sorry, love. You've got it wrong." He frowned.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "Goodbye, Caroline." He said before standing up and exiting the grill through the front doors.

For a moment, I was in shock. I stared at where he had just been sitting, the seat now empty, when it hit me what had just happened.

I quickly got out of my seat and walked out the door. I felt a few cold drops of rain fall on my face as it slightly drizzled. I looked straight forward to see Klaus walking to Rebekah's car.

I quickly ran up behind him using Vampire Speed.

"Go inside, Caroline." He said as we finally reached Rebekah's car. "Not until you listen to me." I replied.

He rolled his eyes and opened the driver's door. "Damn it, Klaus." I growled. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him so his back was against the car. I then raised my hands and grabbed his shirt; it would make most people unable to move.

I then looked up to Klaus, realizing what I had just done. The most dangerous thing in the world stood in front of me, and I had just threatened it.

Any other day, I would've let him go, but my adrenaline was pumping, and I could barely control myself.

He let out a small chuckle before looking down at me. "Klaus, this isn't a joke." I said, wrinkling my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, love, it's not. Especially when you realize I could end it all for you in a matter of seconds." I tightened my grip at his sarcasm. "But you won't." I blurted out. His eyes widened.

"I know you won't; because you care about me, and would never do anything to hurt me. And I care about you, which is why I'll do anything to get you to forgive me." I loosened my grip.

"Anything," Klaus repeated to himself. "Anything," I repeated back to him. "I want a date. Just you and me, tonight at 8." He leaned in closer to me. "Klaus," I breathed.

"Caroline, you said anything. If our friendship means so little to you we can't go on a date-"

I stopped him. "Where?" I struggled to get out.

He smirked and took a glance down at my chest; he could obviously hear my heartbeat raising.

"You'll see." He replied. He then glanced down at my hands, still wrapped in his shirt. "Oh, uh, sorry," I mumbled unwrapping my hands and pushing his shirt against his chest to remove the wrinkles I had created.

"What should I wear?" I smiled. "Whatever you want." Klaus slightly smiled. I looked for something to say back, but came up with nothing.

"I hope this isn't just something to get my trust back and kill me." He joked, but was being somewhat serious. "Do you think I'd be standing out here in the rain ruining my curls and my clothes for that?" We laughed.

"I think you still look beautiful." I choked. "Thank you." Our smiles faded, as we both were being serious. "Come on," Klaus gently took my hand and pulled me to the passenger's side of the car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Unless you have something better to do in your wet clothes, I thought I'd drive you home." He said as he opened the passenger side door. "I don't want to ruin your seats." I looked up at him.

"I'm wet too," He nodded. "Anyway this is Rebekah's car." We laughed.

I then pushed myself forward and sat in the passenger's seat of the car. Klaus got in the driver's seat and left the parking lot.

"Wait, what about Rebekah?" I looked back at the grill and back to Klaus. "Matt can drive her home." Klaus smirked.

"Matt doesn't get off until 4." I looked at the clock in the car. It was 2. "Then I won't have to deal with her for some time." We both slightly laughed.

"So, where is your little boyfriend?" Klaus asked. My smile immediately faded at the thought of Tyler. I sat back in my seat and stared at the road straight ahead of us.

"He's out of town. I haven't heard from him in weeks." Klaus frowned at me; I couldn't tell if he was faking it or he genuinely cared that I was upset over Tyler's disappearance.

"Enough of that," Klaus said smiling at me. "Let's see what you kids listen to." I smiled back at him as he turned on the radio.

_Red _by Taylor Swift was on.

"What in the hell is this?" Klaus laughed. "Hey! I love this song." I smiled. "You're kidding me." Klaus laughed harder.

"I don't expect a thousand year old vampire to have great taste in music!" I laughed back at him. Klaus pretending to look offended. "Great taste in music?" He let out another laugh.

"That's it; by the end of the night you'll forget about this girl and be listening to actual music." He looked over to me as we stopped at a red light.

"And what would that be, Jazz?" I giggled. "Of course it's Jazz! That's what the 20's were all about, love." He turned back to the road and began driving at the green light. "What was it like?" I looked at him as he pulled into my driveway.

"What?" he asked. "Your past." I replied. "A thousand years is a long time. It's a long story, maybe another time." He smiled.

It was still raining, but Klaus insisted he walk me to the door. We both used our unnatural speed and ran to my porch before a drop of rain could hit us.

"I'll be seeing you tonight then, love." We smiled. I nodded my head while Klaus disappeared in a blink of an eye back to the car.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**After every chapter if I get any reviews, good or bad, I'll reply to them here. All reviews are appreciated and will only help this fan fiction get better and better. **

**Ferrylis- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**Lilyput- Thanks! I've read a couple fan fictions that were the complete opposite to the characters actual personalities, so I tried really hard to make them similar. :)**


	3. The First Of Many

**Chapter Three: The First Of Many.**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I walked through the door to feel cool air quickly hit me; it felt amazing compared to the heat of the room.

I pushed my back against the door and dropped my purse to the ground. "What?" I said to myself, thinking of what I had just agreed too.

I was going on a date with _Klaus. The enemy. The bad guy. The killer. _

But he wasn't that too me, and no one understood it. Klaus was my friend, and I trusted him.

"Who was that?" I heard from the living room. I picked up my purse and walked to the couch. "Klaus," I said to Mom, sitting in the recliner still in her uniform. "Klaus Mikaelson?" She coughed standing up, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"Yes, Mom. Who else in this towns' name is Klaus?" I said sarcastically. "Caroline, why are you hanging out with Klaus Mikaelson?" She stepped towards me. "He's my friend." I mumbled, walking out of the living room and towards my bedroom.

"Since when?" More worry lines appeared. "Mom, does it really matter?" My voice heightened. "Yes Caroline!" She yelled.

"If you're hanging out with a killing vampire, werewolf, hybrid thing, I need to know! You're my daughter, Caroline. Don't forget that." She spat. I let out a loud grunt before slamming my door shut.

* * *

The hours past as I sat alone in my room, starring at the walls and trying on clothes for later that night. I looked over to the clock, it was 6. '

_Crap._ I thought.

I grabbed a towel and walked to the shower before I was stopped by my Mother standing in front of me. "I'm, uh, going to work. I thought you should know." I wrinkled my face. "Of course you are. That's all you ever do." I frowned, walking past her and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"I love you, Caroline. I might not be able to spend time with you long enough for me to let you know, but I love you more than anything in this world. You come first." She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear her.

Before I could let what she had said sink in, I heard the front door close as it does every morning and night, letting me know when she's leaving for work. "I love you too." I smiled to myself before starting the shower and getting in.

* * *

**Time: 7:00.**

I blow dried my hair before curling it as I usually did. I put on a gray plain tank top, dark jean shorts and my white flip flops.

I had hoped Klaus wouldn't be taking me to a restaurant or anything, like he said he wouldn't, but this w_as_ Klaus. And he was unpredictable.

I put on blush before putting on light eyeliner and mascara. I put on Honey Dew EOS chap stick before putting it back in my makeup bag.

My phones text-ring went off.

_Klaus: Ready? _

_Caroline: Yeah, pick me up whenever you're ready _

I quickly texted back before I walked to the living room and dialed Bonnie's number. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey," I replied. "Hey! What happened earlier?" She replied, sounding eager.

I explained to her what had happened between mine and Klaus. Bonnie had been extremely happy and supportive of Klaus and I for the past several weeks. She was supporting Damon and Elena as well. It was strange, but I didn't question it.

Damon and Elena had been growing on me too, since I knew that after all the time they had been together and how happy they made each other, looking down on them would do nothing but make Elena hate me.

"A date? What about Tyler?" She asked. "Bonnie, I told you earlier, Tyler left town months ago and I haven't heard from him since. Do you think it's just a coincidence werewolf bitch went missing as soon as Tyler did?" I wiped a small amount of my chap stick that had hit the skin under my bottom lip off.

I heard a knock on the door. "Klaus is here." I mumbled pulling on a nice black silky jacket.

"Where is he taking you?" I turned off all of the lights in my room before walking out. "Not somewhere nice, but I'm not sure yet." I paused. "I'll call you when I get home." I waited for a reply before opening the door.

"Have fun!" She said, hanging up. I slid my phone into my back pocket before opening the door.

I took a deep breath when I first saw him. "Hi," I let my breath out. "Hello, Caroline." He smiled. "You look incredible." He looked me up in down, as gentleman as he could be.

"Thank you," I blushed. "You do too." I smirked, looking him up and down. "Shall we?" He glided his hand in the air and pointed towards the car. _Rebekah's car._

I smiled in response, shutting and locking the front door before following him to the car.

"I pick the music this time." He smiled, opening and closing my side for me.

* * *

We listened to Klaus' jazz for about 20 minutes before he told me to close my eyes.

"Fine." I said, covering my eyes. "Where are you taking me, Klaus Mikaelson?" I laughed. "Oh you will see, Caroline Forbes." He laughed back.

"Keep your eyes closed, we're here." Klaus said, opening his door and obviously using his supernatural speed to get to my door and open mine for me.

I felt him take one of my hands, as the other was covering my eyes. I heard him close the car door as he began leading me forward.

"You can look now." He smiled, gently touching my hand and pulling it down.

I ignored the tingles going through my hand and opened my eyes.


End file.
